


[Podfic] Fall

by randomicicle



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sept 07. After his painful Dream Boys fall, Kame heads home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63641) by [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/pseuds/adistantsun). 



> Thank you, Lauren, for letting me podfic this ♥!  
> → Recorded for: [JRS Challenge](http://je-podfic.livejournal.com/40932.html).  
> → Music: _Fallen_ , by k.d. lang.

**Duration** : 19:32  


**MF** [.mp3 audio file, 18MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?llvisdonf3f6hgp)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted at [inkroulette](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/tag/fanworks%3A%20podfic), [je_podfic](http://je-podfic.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3A%20randomicicle) and [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader%3Arandomicicle)


End file.
